An Affair On The Beach
by YahooSounding
Summary: When Chris Griffin runs into Lana Lockhart on the beach, after some convincing, Chris decides to move into Lana's new shack where they start to have some loving times... along with a little surprise in their hands. Chris x Lana Lockhart Lemon Series
1. Beginning of a Relationship

And now it's time for a new Chris Griffin/Lana Lockhart lemon... this time, for real! Hopefully, this gets to be an ongoing series! Last time, I was a bit nervous, but this time, for sure! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

One day, in the beach of Quahog, Rhode Island, Chris Griffin sighed as he was on his own, taking a small walk as he was looking up at the sky.

 _"It's hard to believe a lot has happened... Mom and Dad are off on their third honeymoon... Meg's out with her friends somewhere in another part of Quahog... Brian and Stewie are back home, doing... oh, whatever... and me... I'm on my own... on the beach..."_ Chris groaned. "Oh, God, I'm so bored! Why am I the only person on the beach? Who thought it was a good idea to just leave me right here..."

Chris then paused as he looked down. "Oh... right... Brian left me here and told me he'd be back for a couple of hours..."

Chris groaned as he looked at the sun. "And it's been... almost all day! I mean, nothing has been popping up for me, except..."

It was then Chris noted all the girls walking around as Chris smiled a little. He knew something in his pants was beginning to stir as Chris smiled a bit. "Hopefully, Brian's going to be longer on his trip than planned..."

Chris smiled as he started walking around. His eyes widened as he noticed a sign nearby the beach as he noticed the girls were taking off their tops. Chris's eyes widened in delight... as he noticed he was stranded right in the middle of a nude beach... Chris smiled in glee as he thought to himself _"A nude beach, huh? Well... since nobody's embarrassed... I think I'll take my bottom off and join right in!"_

Chris smiled as he lifted down his shorts and underpants, followed by his shirt as he looked at himself. Chris admitted he may not be in the best of shape, but there was no doubt that he was a man... judging by how big his penis was. He smiled as he looked at his penis. _"No girl is bound to resist this..."_

"Wow, what a big one you are..." a sultry female voice said.

"Thanks." Chris smiled, not recognizing the voice at first... before his eyes widened. "Wait..."

Chris turned around fast to see someone right in front of him... that someone was a very nude blonde haired woman, around her thirties, with huge breasts... and Chris happened to know that big pair of breasts anywhere.

"Mrs. Lockhart? Is that you?" Chris said in shock.

Mrs. Lockhart, also known as Lana Lockhart, looked at Chris in surprise. "Chris Griffin? Well, I'll be! It's been a while since we've seen each other, hasn't it?"

"Uh... yeah..." Chris started to blush. "Wh-what are you doing back in Quahog? Aren't you still wanted?"

Mrs. Lockhart gave a laugh as she bent down to the boy's eye level, knowing full well that the boy was watching her tits. "Well, after I got the bear to kill my husband, we managed to run off... but after a couple of months, it didn't quite work out the way it hoped... and every day, I always wondered what would happened if you and I would have... well, you know..." Mrs. Lockhart gave a wink towards Chris.

Chris paused as he said, "I think I might know what you're talking about..."

"Well, I decided to come back to Quahog, but I knew I'd still be wanted, so I went into hiding... mostly around the beaches... and here in this little nude beach area, I wouldn't have to worry about people recognizing me because they're all so happy here..." Mrs. Lockhart explained as Chris looked her up head to toe. "I live in a little house nearby the nude beach area, which isn't really all that bad... nice little shack... cozy bed... comfortable for two..."

Mrs. Lockhart could practically tell Chris was drooling at the thought. Mrs. Lockhart sighed as she looked down. "Of course, I'm sure you probably would have forgotten about little old me at this point..."

Chris paused as he looked down. "To be honest, Mrs. Lockhart... I always wondered what would have happened if I didn't make the stupid mistake of just ditching your plan..."

Mrs. Lockhart looked up in surprise as she said, "So, you did have an idea to kill my husband?"

"I did, but the conscience inside of me prevented it..." Chris groaned. "If I had just stomped that stupid conscience off, I'd have went with your plans and maybe we could have been an item... I suppose it's too late now..."

Mrs. Lockhart gave a smile towards Chris as she said, "I bet you would have loved touching my breasts... holding one in my hand, sucking them... then your nice, long, big dick plunging inside my vagina as we started initiating into the biggest sex drive ever..."

Chris's eyes grew big as he smiled. "Yeah... that was the one thing I really wished for... but it's a shame it's not going to happen..."

"What if it can?" Mrs. Lockhart smiled as Chris looked up in surprise. "Do you still want me, Chris Griffin?"

"Oh, yes, very much!" Chris said in shock.

"Tell you what, then. Ditch your family, come live with me, and let's see if you and I can become the perfect love couple." Mrs. Lockhart smiled as she started to cuddle Chris on the chin...

Chris smiled as he said, "Tell me where you live..."

Mrs. Lockhart smiled as she took Chris' hand... this was going to be the beginning of a lovely relationship...

* * *

And that's the end of this first chapter... hopefully, you'll enjoy this as the next chapter will be the first lemon between Chris and Lana! Review!


	2. Learning About The Magic of Sex

Here we go with this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Pretty soon, inside a small shack near the crashing waves, Lana Lockhart opened the door as she smiled towards Chris Griffin. "Come on, Chris, make yourself comfortable."

Chris smiled as he followed Lana in as he looked around the area. It was pretty well off, a small bed in one of the rooms, along with a kitchen, table and small couch in another room... and a TV that was hooked up in that same room. Chris then noted a bathroom towards the west side. Lana yawned as she decided to take a seat on the couch as she spread her legs open... very sexily, revealing to Chris a nice little hole that was hidden in between her thighs.

"Ah... you know, after a long day of walking out on the beach, I like to spread out and relax..." Lana sighed as she noticed Chris's penis was beginning to rise up. Lana giggled as she patted next to her. "Chris, why don't you take a seat right next to me?"

"W-without clothes?" Chris said, to his surprise.

Lana giggled. "Come on, Chris, I'm not wearing clothes, and I'm sitting on a couch. What's stopping you from doing the same?"

Chris paused, remembering how his father did some weird stuff, especially him getting naked, on the couch. "That's a good point, Mrs. Lockhart."

As Chris got comfortable on the couch, Lana giggled as she said, "You know Chris, you don't have to call me 'Mrs. Lockhart'. I'm not your teacher anymore."

"But you are still technically married." Chris pointed out.

"Widowed is more like it, but I'm okay with that... you know, before that bear killed my husband, he would never let me have sex with him." Lana sighed. "Always hated children."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Chris looked down.

"You know why I became a teacher, don't you Chris?" Lana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To get near to kids?" Chris asked.

Lana nodded. "Especially the teenagers. Sometimes they're a pain, but sometimes... I think I find a lot of them okay as long as you know the secret of controlling them."

"Wow, Mrs. Lockhart..." Chris started before Lana put a finger on his mouth, shushing him.

"None of that Mrs. Lockhart business, okay, Chris? Oh, but of course. You don't even know my full name." Lana giggled. "Call me Lana."

"Lana..." Chris gave a smile. "I think that's my favorite name..."

"Is it now?" Lana said in surprise as she crawled closer to Chris. "Between you and me, Chris... 'Chris' is my favorite name."

"It is?" Chris asked as Lana crawled over to him and got on his body.

"Tell me, Chris... what do you know about... sex?" Lana asked.

"Surprisingly... quite a lot. I know my mom and dad always loves having a lot of it." Chris said.

"Have you ever... had some?" Lana said, flirting.

"Well... no..." Chris said. "To be honest, I never..."

"...done it with a girl? I'm surprised." Lana giggled. "I think it's time you learned a little something about it..."

Before Chris could ask what it was, Lana closed the gap between them with a kiss, surprising Chris. The fat blonde boy just stared in shock at first at the big breasted woman kissing him... but when her tongue reached his, Chris's brain and hormones started to go into overdrive as Chris pulled Lana closer and continued kissing.

As soon as they broke the kiss, Lana giggled as she continued kissing down his body, on his neck, on his chest... and eventually, she went right down to his very erect "stick" as Chris was smiling in glee.

"You know, Chris, you have a really, REALLY great cock here..." Lana said, grabbing it with her hand as she started licking Chris's penis. Chris's eyes widened in delight.

"Whoa... whoa, I never felt this... that's so... nice..." Chris said as he was starting to groan.

Lana Lockhart smiled as she put Chris's dick into her mouth, starting to suck on it as she was going down. Chris, taking some initiative, grabbed her head and started to get it closer to his area as Lana continued sucking his cock happily. Chris's eyes widened as Lana started sucking faster as Chris groaned... then he yelped as he felt a new sensation. "L-Lana... I feel like I'm going to cum!"

Lana smiled as she felt Chris's semen seep out into her mouth as she started to lick it up. Lana giggled as she licked Chris's dick clean as she let go of it, Chris's dick going down a bit, but rising back up as soon as Lana got back up. Chris smiled as he said, "What was that sensation I felt..."

"That, my Chris, was a little something called 'Oral' sex. It's natural for a woman to suck on a boy's cock." Lana Lockhart smiled.

"Well... I kind of like that!" Chris said.

"Of course... oral sex can be done if a boy... licked a girl's pussy..." Lana said as she laid down. "Come on, Chris. Lick it."

Chris looked at Lana's spreading legs, but smiled as he crawled over to Lana's vagina and stuck his tongue out as he licked it, Lana groaned.

"Oh yeah... oh yeah... that's right... lick it, lick it right there." Lana moaned sexually, causing Chris to get even more excited. Lana clung onto the couch as Lana crossed her legs between Chris's head. After a few minutes, Lana's juices began pouring out as Chris happily licked them up.

"They're so... so delicious!" Chris said as he looked up at Lana, excited. "Lana, I want to learn more about sex..."

Lana giggled as she took his hand. "Shall we try something on the bed? All the best sex is always on the bed..."

Chris nodded. "Yes, please, please, I want you, Lana..."

"I want you, too Chris. Come on over..." Lana said as she led Chris into the bedroom as Chris laid down on the bed. Lana giggled as she started to crawl up to Chris's penis... then stopped as she gently put a hand under Chris's penis and started to lift up his ballsack.

"Uh, Lana, why are you touching my balls?" Chris said.

"Don't worry... a natural part of sex, Chris... you see, your ballsack has a very magical ability to reproduce... all I have to do is get it very excited..." Lana smiled as she went down to the ballsack and kissed it.

As Chris smiled, Lana whispered to the ballsack gently, "Hi, little ones. I know we're going to have a fun time, because I'd love to raise one of you."

Chris's penis was starting to grow bigger as Lana blushed at the sight. Lana then kissed the ballsack again as she whispered, "I know you want Chris here to be a father... why not make me a mother? I'd be a really good one."

As Lana continued licking and kissing Chris's ballsack, Chris was groaning in pure delight as soon as Chris's penis went straight up. Lana crawled up to Chris as she gave a smile. "I think I'm ready, Chris... if you are..."

Chris smiled as Lana lowered her vagina down at Chris's penis and inserted it, causing the two to react in shock, then the two smiled as Chris started to move inside her as Chris grabbed Lana's hips, as if to keep her still. With that, the two started making out like jackrabbits... and they would go at it for quite a while...

* * *

And that's this chapter! Next one will be up soon! Read and review!


	3. Chris and Lana Doing Each Other

Here's a new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

The next day, as Peter was watching a movie on TV, Chris was humming to himself as he was about to leave. "Well, see you later."

"Hold up a second, Chris. Where are you going?" Peter asked, looking up in curiosity.

"Oh, just going to the beach." Chris said, nonchalantly as Lois came out with a laundry basket in hand, raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't you go to the beach yesterday? What's this all about?" Lois asked, out of mere curiosity.

"Well... you see, uh..." Chris paused, nervously. "I kind of like the sunshine over there, and it's nice hanging around down there and... well..."

Lois and Peter stared... as Peter gave a smirk. "Ah... it's a girl, isn't it?"

"What, really?" Lois asked.

Chris paused. "What gave it away?"

"Your nerves. That, and it seemed something in that crotch area of yours is twitching a little bit." Peter smirked, pointing towards Chris's crotch.

Chris yelped as Lois smiled, "Oh honey, it's great to see you have a new girlfriend. You think we can meet her?"

"Uh... well... not just yet. I want to do it when I'm ready." Chris explained.

"Well, I hope you confess to this girl that you like her." Lois said.

"Yeah, maybe you better plow her!" Peter laughed.

"Peter!" Lois frowned. "You know Chris is too young to do something that drastic. Listen, young man, if you are to have sex with this girl... take this condom." Lois said as she pulled a condom out of her pocket and handed it to Chris. "Trust me, honey. We wouldn't want you to do something you'd regret..."

"Don't worry... I won't regret it at all." Chris gave a smile. "And I'll be sure to put this into good use..."

* * *

Over at Lana Lockhart's hidden beach house in the nudist beach, Chris came inside as he tore open the condom... and threw it aside as Lana Lockhart gave a hug towards him.

"Hello, Chris..." Lana giggled, putting his face towards his breasts. "Did you miss me?"

"You bet I did!" Chris smiled. "I couldn't stop thinking about you all night!"

"I can tell..." Lana giggled, noticing Chris's erect dick.

As Lana Lockhart jumped right on Chris, she started to kiss him as Chris hugged her tight, kissing her back. Lana moaned as she said, "Bedroom..."

Chris was happy to oblige as he carried Lana over to the bedroom as he laid her down. Chris gave a smirk as he said, "Let's do the sixty-nine!"

Lana squealed happily as Chris's ass and dick were right in front of her as Chris started looking at her wet pussy. "Oooo, sounds like you want to be the dominant one..."

Lana then proceeded to put her lips and started sucking on Chris's big cock as Chris started licking up her pussy in happiness. Chris was giving a happy, satisfied groan as Lana continued moaning.

 _"I've forgotten how much I fell in love with Mrs. Lockhart, wanting her so bad! Her beautiful breasts, her sweet vagina, her tiny waist, her beautiful eyes... I cannot believe I didn't kill her husband and run away with her when I had the chance! Well, this time, I'm not going to let her go!"_ Chris thought to himself.

 _"Wow... despite Chris messing up the opportunity the first time, he really is good at love-making!"_ Lana smiled as she kept sucking his cock. _"My husband never made out with me, and the bear I went with is nothing compared to Chris Griffin and his big sexy cock!"_

As soon as Chris came in Lana's mouth, she happily sucked all his juices up as Lana came on her own as Chris lapped up the leaking juices. "Oh man... that felt great...

Chris's cock was still erect as Lana giggled. "Looks like somebody's ready for another round."

"Turn around!" Chris gave an animalistic growl.

"Oooohh, I LOVE this horny side of you..." Lana giggled as she flipped on her side, showing her ass to Chris.

Chris then held Lana firmly by her waist as he inserted his dick right into Lana's butthole. Lana gave a bit of a scream, but in time, both of them started to grunt as Chris started going in and out of her ass. Lana squealed happily as Chris reached for her big breasts and squeezed them.

"Oh! Oh! Oh yes! Squeeze them, Chris! My girls need a squeezing!" Lana moaned.

Chris was more than happy to oblige as Chris kept pulling on Lana's breasts.

As soon as Chris and Lana were done with their anal session, Lana sighed as she rolled into the bed... and looked at Chris, who looked down. "Oh, what's wrong, Chris?"

"I was a fool, Lana. I should have just killed your husband back then... then we'd probably be together." Chris sighed.

Lana gave a smile as she put a hand on Chris's chin and turned his head firmly to him. "It's all right, Chris. I admit, I was pretty angry that you decided not to go through with it, but you know what? Meeting again and changing our minds about what happened is probably for the better... from what I've heard, you seem to be quite a ladies' man..."

"Heh, thanks... but none of them have the best body and personality like you have..." Chris said.

Lana happily kissed Chris on the lips as she said, "Chris... run away with me... forget about Quahog and everything... if we stay together, we can keep having sex... we can start a family... as long as we're together, we can do whatever the hell we want!"

Chris smiled, considering the idea. "Your ideas are tempting... but I do have my family to worry about..."

"Your dumb father and your mother, yeah..." Lana paused. "Have they considered you a good use around, or do they want you out as soon as possible?"

"Hmm... never thought of it that way..." Chris paused. "Can I have some time to think, Lana Lockhart?"

Lana gave a giggle, again, kissing Chris on the lips. "Take all the time you like... just remember, say the word, and we'll run away together."

Chris paused as he looked at Lana, pinning her down. "Lana Lockhart, whatever it takes, I will have you as my wife..."

"Mrs. Lana Griffin..." Lana paused as she gave a smile. "I can definitely see that... come here, my sexy, big, beautiful man..."

With that, Chris and Lana started to make love to each other once again, this time, with Chris having an objective in mind...

Could he run away and marry Lana Lockhart?

* * *

And that's this chapter! If you have any suggestions for this story in particular, review or say it in a PM! Read and review!


	4. The Talk and Brian's Discovery

Here's the next chapter! As usual, enjoy yourself, please and thank you!

* * *

Back at the Griffin household in Spooner Street, Chris sighed as he was looking out the window as he was doodling. Chris smiled as he kept drawing. It had been quite a while since he gotten back into the art, but he seemed to have been improving pretty well. He sighed as he looked closely at the picture he made...

"Oh, Lana... the depiction of your breasts are just as perfect..." Chris thought to himself as he sighed, touching the picture of Mrs. Lockhart that he drew. He actually felt a little more happier, returning back to the crush he had on Mrs. Lockhart, and knowing that she was returning his feelings was a special bonus.

"Hey Chris! Can I come in?" Peter called.

Chris yelped as he tried to hide the picture. "Er, one minute!"

Chris then stuffed the picture in his closet as he smiled a little nervously as Peter came in. "Ah, there you are, Chris! I wanted to talk to you about your new girlfriend. Well, your mother wanted to know, I just wanted a turkey sandwich with mustard. We think it's great you're getting a girlfriend and all, just so long as she's nice and pretty. Nyeh heh heh heh heh... nah, nah, I'm just kidding. We won't judge what your girlfriend looks like."

"I see..." Chris said. "What did you want to know?"

"Well... you never really... "discussed" on who she is and when she's going to come over." Peter explained.

"Well... I can't say much right now, but... it's someone you met in the past." Chris explained. "She's a pretty girl, blonde, older."

"Blonde, huh... well, all men prefer blondes..." Peter paused. "But I'm really at a loss... how about I take a guess... Amanda?"

"No." Chris shook his head.

"Hmmm... it wouldn't happen to be that Alyssa girl, would it?" Peter said. "The girl that was against the gay marriage scenario?"

"No, not quite her." Chris shook his head.

"Oh, I got it, it's that Anna veterinarian girl you liked a while back!" Peter smiled.

"I haven't even heard from her in years!" Chris frowned.

"Oh yeah, good point. Her voice actress retired voice acting... shame really, she was great on the Amanda Show..." Peter sighed.

Chris rolled his eyes just a bit, knowing that Peter just set up yet another cutaway. Peter then shook his head as he said, "Whatever the case is, I hope we get to meet her... at least, your mom wants to..."

"Eh, I don't want to say much, but let's just say this girl... is more of a woman and... you know about her... you probably won't even like her." Chris said, nervously.

"Are you kidding? I'm eager to meet this girl! Twice as much in fact!" Peter smiled. "Just don't keep her a secret too long!"

Peter then started to walk off as Chris sighed in relief. Now he could go back to business as he pulled out a picture of Lana. He sighed happily, knowing his next meeting with her was going to be fantastic...

* * *

Out in the town, Lana Lockhart was humming to herself, in a trench coat that barely covered her appearance. She was quickly walking around, a little nervous that she was walking far in the town at all... but she needed to get something, so easier said than done...

It was then Lana spotted the place she needed... 'Mort's Pharmacy'. Sighing in relief, she started to get inside. Little did she know was that her face went into direct sunlight for a brief moment as someone spotted her from the curb.

"No way... is that..." Someone said as he pulled out his camera phone and started getting closer.

* * *

"And now, back to _Shut Up and Kiss Me, Charlie Brown._ " A TV announcer said as Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg and Stewie were watching a brand new Peanuts special.

* * *

"Forget about the Little Red Haired Girl, Chuck!" Peppermint Patty frowned, glaring at a nervous Charlie Brown. "What has she ever done for you?"

"Well, I, uh..." Charlie Brown stated nervously.

"Nothing, that's right! Look at me, Chuck. Haven't you realized yet just how much I'm in love with you?" Peppermint Patty exclaimed.

"What?" Charlie Brown said in shock as Peppermint Patty grabbed him by the shoulders.

"I didn't stutter, Chuck! I love you! I have been in love with you since the first day we met! I always kept a close eye on you, I always tease about how you hold hands with me, and the truth is, I like the way you do it! You've been in love with me, Charlie Brown, you just didn't know it and... TAKE ME, YOU BLOCKHEAD!"

Peppermint Patty then grabbed Charlie Brown and pulled him in a kiss, surprising the round-headed kid as Charlie Brown gave a smile, going deep in the kiss.

* * *

"Hmmm... these specials haven't been quite the same since Bill Melendez passed." Stewie muttered.

It was then Brian Griffin came home as everyone looked up. Peter smiled. "Oh, hey Brian. What's going on?"

"I was taking a walk down the street, hoping to find a street where I could get a new stylized dog collar when I noticed someone across the street, someone we knew... sort of." Brian said.

"Really?" Lois asked. "Who was it?"

"Do you remember what happened years ago, Season 4, Episode 2?" Brian asked.

Everyone just looked confused, except for Stewie, who got the idea. Meg frowned, "You're going to have to be more specific, Brian."

"Well... here, just look!" Brian said as he pulled out his phone and showed it to the family. Chris's eyes widened as he smiled nervously, but the family was too focused on the picture to notice Chris's nervous smile.

"Wait... isn't that Mrs. Lockhart?" Lois asked.

"Oh, yeah! Her!" Peter frowned and nodded. "But... just in case people don't know, how about you explain her, Lois?"

"Well... as you all remember, she replaced Brian as the new English teacher after Brian moved to teach a new classroom... and Chris started to fall in love with her. We tried to convince Mrs. Lockhart to let him down gently... only we didn't realize that Mrs. Lockhart got an idea to manipulate Chris into killing her husband... which Chris never did, good for him. I still remember having to dump the body into the water when I thought Chris actually did do it..." Lois explained.

"The times I actually manipulated that body to fool that police officer... good times, good times..." Stewie gave a smile.

"But we never heard from her again after that mess was over." Chris said, pretending to not know what was happening. "What was she doing all the way back in Quahog?"

"I don't know yet... but I doubt it's anything good..." Lois frowned. "Chris, you might want to be careful if you run into her..."

Chris smiled. "Don't worry, Mom. I learned my lesson from her, heck, I'm not even in love with her anymore. I assure you, if I see her again, I'll just turn cheek and walk the other way..."

* * *

"You might want to be more careful getting into town." Chris said as Lana Lockhart happily let her new lover in.

"...How did you know I was even in town?" Lana asked.

"One of my family members spotted you going into Mort's. Why were you there, anyway?" Chris asked.

"Why? Oh..." Lana Lockhart giggled as she rolled her eyes. "Nothing too important, my big, beautiful man..."

Chris gave a happy chuckle as Lana started wigging her breasts in front of him. "You know I like it when you do that?"

"Oh?" Lana said as she stripped off her shirt, revealing she wasn't wearing a bra. "Then how about touching my body again and again..."

"That..." Chris smiled as he grabbed and kissed her. "...is precisely what I am going to do, my hot Lana..."

Lana giggled as she and Chris kissed as they went to the bedroom and fell straight on the bed, happily making out with each other.

* * *

Fourth chapter is done! Read and review!


End file.
